bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaggermond Garrod
's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = | base of operations = (formerly), (formerly), | resurrección = Colmillo | manga debut = B:TLLBSC chapter 2 | anime debut = episode 2 | japanese voice = } | english voice = } | spanish voice = } }} is the 23rd (Veintitres) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Who was not selected by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Since the latter Espada would wind up absorbing him by using his Hollow Absorption power, if he backed talked him in any other way. Appearance Jaggermond Garrod is a male-Arrancar with light-brown skin, short, swept back burnt-orange hair, burnt-orange eye irises, and a strong, masculine-face. The remnants of his hollow mask take on the form of a white-coyotes upper skull on the top his head. His own Hollow hole is located on his throat. Jaggermond wears an altered style of the standard Arrancar outfit, with it consisting of a white high-collared jacket that is outlined with a small black zipper on the top, and it being sleeveless. A white hakama with three, long black vertical, tribal stripes stretching from the bottom to the top center, with a long black sash holding them, short white tabi socks, and wears black zori shoes. Personality Jaggermond is somewhat cool, calm, collected and a stoic calculating individual. Waiting for a chance to leave and get into the when was defeated by in the changed Soul Society, and had wanted to start an army of his own. Compromising of him, and his comrades. History When Jaggermond was a he was alone, and wanted to hunt strong Hollows. However, he couldn't do it all by himself, and help was nowhere around. Plot The Long Lost Blistering Soul Chronicles When Jaggermond got word of Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki in the changed Soul Society, a hot-blooded female-Arrancars' mini hollow spy drone contacts him, and says that it was almost time to make thier move: Begin The Hunt in three months time. Equipment * : By using one of the several Caja Negación cubes that he stole from 's laboratory, Jaggermond uses it to seal Jenoly away in an alternate dimension to keep her safe. Powers & Abilities : By moving in a stealth-like fashion, Jaggermond uses Sonído to steal several Caja Negación cubes from Szayelaporro Granzs' laboratory without getting caught by his security hollows. : Being an Arrancar, Jaggermond has an average amount of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is dull-purple. Zanpakutō Colmillo (コルミージョ, korumījo; Spanish for "Fang"): Jaggermond possesses an ordinary long katana that has a dull-purple hilt, with a guard that has three large connecting spots around the hilt, with four curves hanging off of the guards' edges pointing downwards covered in a long white sheath. : The release command is Bite (一口, Hitokuchi) in it's release state, Jaggermonds' Zanpakutō disappears into a large thick puff of white smoke, and gains a canine-humanoid form with pale-white fur covering his entire body, a coyote wolf's skull covering his entire head, with two long, thin light-grey markings coming from out of his masks eye sockets reaching down to the corner of the mouth on each side, a long pale-white tail stretching from the tailbone down to his calves, hinded legs that have two long spikes on his upper legs, three pint-sized white spikes on his shoulders, a long pale-white dog muzzle, light-grey tribal markings on his upper back, and a light-grey underbelly underneath. He can also stand on all fours in this state whenever he gets at a certain range. Ressurección Special ability: In his released state, Jaggermonds' speed, power and durability increases. Cazar Huelga Saltar (Spanish for Hunt Strike Pounce): Jaggermond stands on all fours like a coyote wolf, and rushes towards his opponent or opponents at long range and bites at his intended target. Leaving them paralyzed in fear at the bite of his target. Damage Empowerment: Jaggermond can take the damage from his opponent or opponents and convert them into strength in his ressurección. Which makes him even stronger after every hit he takes. Enhanced Hierro: Jaggermonds' durability increases greatly in his ressurección. Making him nearly indestructible to virtually anything.